Amor Incondicional
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Este cuento está basado para todas las Madres del mundo, ese amor incondicional que sentimos las madres por nuestros hijos. pero abecés la generosidad de muchas personas crían a un hijo que no es suyo y llegan a amarlo como si fuera nuestro. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Candy hubiese nacido rica y hubiese tenido padres?... Descubre esta historia de amor...
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor Incondicional. **_

_**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste. **_

_**Este cuento está basado para todas las Madres del mundo, ese amor incondicional que sentimos las madres por nuestros hijos. **_

_**Disfrute la historia. **_

_**Los Personajes principales de esta historia son: la señorita Pony, Candy y Terry. **_

_En este cuento Candy es hija legal de Albert y Karen, porque no conozco a otros más personajes._

_**Este cuento es un poco larga por eso se divide en 2 capítulos… **_

_**Conocemos esta historia de amor:**_

_**Chicago 7 de mayo de 1807. **_

_**Nacimiento de la pequeña Candy. **_

_**Se encontraban en el hospital de Chicago **_

_La señora Karen Andrey se encontraba, dando a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos de esmeralda, rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes. _

_La señorita Pony, que era sirvienta de la familia Andrey, llega al hospital. _

_Se acerca, a la sala de pacientes y se acerca a una enfermera: _

_-Buenas tardes señorita, Ya nació mi hijo- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_\- ¿Su hijo? - exclamo la enfermera sin comprender. _

_-Quiero decir el hijo de mi patrona- dijo la señorita Poni. _

_-Haya ¿Usted pregunta por la hija de su patrona? - pregunto la enfermera_

_-Sí, mi patrona- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_\- ¿Cómo se llama su patrona? - pregunto la enfermera. _

_-Mi patrona es la señora Karen Andrey- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Todavía está dando a luz, así que espérela, nadie puede entrar al salón de emergencia, más que el padre de la niña que está acompañando a su esposa- dijo la enfermera. – Pero vuelva más tarde. _

_-No, a mí me contrataron para cuidar al niño y no me muevo de aquí, hasta verlo. - dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Muy bien señora, siéntese- dijo la enfermera. _

_La señorita Pony se sentó en el sofá de la sala de visita, estaba cociendo una chompa para el niño o niña que iba a nacer, pues no sabía que era, pero igual lo estaba haciendo. _

_Pasaron las horas, no llego a ver al bebe que iba a nacer, entonces se quedó dormida. _

_El medico pasa y pregunta: ¿Qué hace aquí esa señora?_

_-Dice que no va salir hasta que vea a la hija de la señora Karen Andrey- dijo le enfermera. _

_-Pero, esa no es la hora de visita – dijo el médico. _

_-No se quiere ir, hasta que conozca a la niña- dijo la enfermera. _

_-Entonces que siga durmiendo, hasta la hora de visitas- dijo el médico. _

_-sí, señor- dijo la señorita. _

_La señorita enfermera se reía como la nana de la niña dormía en el sofá. _

_En ese momento el señor Albert Andrey, se aparece a la sala de visitas y se sorprende al mirar a su empleada durmiendo en el __sofá. _

_Albert, se acerca a despertar a la señorita Pony. _

_ ...Pony, levántate. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony se levanta y al mirar a su patrón Albert, se levantó. _

_-Hola Patroncito... ¿Como esta? - pregunto. _

_\- ¿Qué haces durmiendo? – pregunto Albert. _

_-No me dejaron pasar, me senté un rato, hasta que me quedé dormida. ¿Cómo está él bebe? ¿Ya nació? – pregunto la señorita Pony sonriente. _

_-Entiendo, no es una buena educación, dormir en el sofá, pero si la niña ya nació, es hermosa- dijo Albert sonriendo, ven por favor, para que la conozca. _

_-claro que si Patroncito- dijo la señorita Pony, sonriendo. _

_En ese momento Albert y la señorita Pony, se dirigen a la sala de Ñau nato. _

_La enfermera se acerca al padre y le dice: _

_-Aquí está tu bebe, por cierto, es una niña muy hermosa- dijo la enfermera entregándole al brazo de su padre. _

_-Es hermosa, dijo la señorita Pony sonriente, ¿Déjame cargarla? _

_-Señorita, entrégale, ella es su nana- dijo Albert serio. _

_La enfermera, le entrega a la niña en los brazos de la señorita Pony. _

_La señorita Pony, al tomar a Candy en sus brazos sintió alegría. _

_-Es una niña tan bonita, tiene la piel blanca, unos hermosos ojitos verdes, nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo. _

_-Quiero que te encargues de ella, te la llevas, mi esposa no puede recibir colera por llantos de niños, te encargas de ella, yo me quedo con mi esposa hasta que reaccione- dijo Albert. _

_-hare lo que usted me diga patroncito, me encargare de la niña hasta que la señora se restablezca- dijo La señorita Pony con una sonrisa. _

_-Ya llévatela, encárgate de ella- dijo Albert. _

_-Pero patroncito, ¿Cómo se llama la niña? – pregunto. _

_-Se llama Candy- dijo Albert. _

_-Que hermoso nombre patroncito- dijo la señorita de Pony sonriendo. _

_-Llévatela, mi esposa, no puede recibir colera- dijo Albert. _

_-Está bien Patroncito, Yo la cuidare- dijo Pony. _

_En ese momento Albert, le da el dinero necesario para los gastos de la niña, la señorita Pony se despide de su patrón y se dirige a la casa Andrey. _

_Ella lo cuidaba con mucho amor, como si fuera su madre, aun recién había nacido, necesitaba el pecho de su madre, la señorita Pony dijo: _

_\- ¿Cómo es posible que el Patrón, me mando traerla?, esa pequeña necesita el pecho de su madre, dijo Pony triste, le preparo un biberón con leche. _

_La señorita Pony, se quedó cuidándola toda la noche como si fuera su madre, no tenía ayuda de nadie, pero aun así hizo todo lo que pudo para que la niña sea feliz y mantener la casa limpia. _

_Ella lo cargaba con un mantel por la espalda, con tal de que pueda mantener la casa limpia, encima de cocinar, lavar ropa y hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, cuidaba de la pequeña Candy. _

_Los días pasaron, la señora Karen Andrey fue dada de alta, llega su hogar, junto con su esposo Albert. _

_En ese momento la pareja Albert y Karen se presentaron en su casa. _

_-Buenas tardes patroncita, que bueno que ya está bien, me imagino que desea ver a la niña, esta linda, ahorita está durmiendo en su cunita- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo. _

_-Lo que menos deseo en este momento es ver a la niña, para eso estas tú, para que te encargues de ella, yo no puedo perder mi belleza cuidando niños, además no debemos engreírlos mucho- dijo la madre Karen molesta. _

_-Mi esposa no está para cuidar a la niña y yo tampoco, tengo muchos trabajos, cualquier cosa de dinero que necesitas me avisas- dijo Albert _

_En ese momento los padres se dirigieron a su habitación a tomar un descanso, mientras la señorita Pony lloro de tristeza, pues no comprendía que clases de padres eran Albert y Karen, la niña tenía todo el lujo, las mejores muñecas, las mejores ropas, toda la riqueza para vivir bien, pero no la atención, ni el amor de sus padres. _

_La señorita Pony se dirigió a la habitación de la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y se acerca a la cuna de su pequeña Candy y le dice: _

_-Te quiero mucho mi hermosa, niña, mi bebe, Yo cuidare de ti, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, serás la niña de mis ojos- dijo la señorita Pony llorando y la cargo dándole mucho amor, cantándole para que sonría, cosa que sus padres no hacían. _

_Desde que nació Candy, no tenía la atención de sus padres, los padres se la pasaban trabajando, saliendo en compromisos, viajando a diferentes países, pero nunca le dieron ninguna atención a la niña. _

…_. _

_**Meses después… **_

_La señorita Pony se encontraba apapachando a la niña, ósea cargándole con un mantel en la espalda, para que pueda limpiar la casa. _

_En ese momento la señora Karen Andrey, al salir de su habitación, mira como la señorita Pony cargaba a la niña. _

_La señora Karen Andrey, lo primero que hizo fue molestarse con la señorita Pony. _

_-Pony... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que cargues de esa manera a la niña? – resondro Karen. _

_-Es que en mi pueblo se carga a los niños de esa manera- dijo Pony, además no puedo limpiar cargando a la niña en brazos. _

_-Dame a la niña- dijo Karen molesta. _

_-Si señora, dijo la señorita Pony. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony le entrego la niña a su madre. _

_Karen la cargo y al ver que mucho lloraba dijo: _

_-la niña no deja de llorar, no sé qué demonios le pasa, no para de llorar- dijo gritando Karen, _

_La señorita Pony, al mirar que Karen no podía cuidar a la niña dijo: _

_-Haber dámela- dijo. _

_Karen le entrega la niña a su nana. _

_La señorita Pony, la carga con cariño, la niña Candy se calmó en sus brazos. _

_Karen envés de agradecer, seguía renegando, diciendo: _

_-Tú tienes la culpa de que la niña sea así- dijo. _

_-Yo, ahora ¿Qué hice? - pregunto la señorita Pony sin comprender._

_-Ya la acostumbraste a la niña estar en el brazo todo el día- dijo Karen molesta. _

_-No es eso, señora lo que pasa es que cuando uno es bebe, necesita estar en el brazo de un adulto, además el tiempo pasa volando señora, cuando uno ni se imagina, la niña Candy ya será una señorita y se casara, así como usted también ha pasado porque es parte del desarrollo humano. – dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo. _

_-Ya bueno, llévatela, que demasiado llora y me está doliendo mucho la cabeza- dijo Karen renegando. _

_-Está bien señora, me la llevare al parque- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-A donde sea, pero llévatela que me está doliendo mucho la cabeza- dijo Karen molesta. _

_-Está bien- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony, saca a la niña al parque, le hace jugar con todos los animalitos que había en el parque. _

_Después de que la bebe se divertía, se dirige a la iglesia para rezar a Dios, en sus plegarias solo le pidió a Dios que le de fuerzas para trabajar y cuidar a la niña y que Karen y Albert, tuvieran más paciencia con su hija. _

_En ese momento sale una monjita y al mirar a la señorita Pony cargando un bebe, rezando a Dios. No dudo en acercarse a ella y le dice: _

_\- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – pregunto la monjita. _

_-No me pasa nada, solo que estoy rezando para que Dios me de fuerzas y sacar adelante a la niña- dijo la señorita Pony, me siento un poco cansada, no por la niña, sino por mis patrones que me dan demasiado trabajo. _

_\- ¿Por qué no te buscas otro trabajo? – pregunto la monjita. _

_-Porque quiero mucho a mi niña, además si me voy... ¿Qué será de esa niña? -se preguntó la señorita Pony. _

_\- ¿La niña no tiene padres? - pregunto la monjita. _

_-Si tiene, son mis patrones, dijo la señorita Pony, solo que no le da atención. _

_-No lo puedo creer, ¿Tu eres su nana? - pregunto. _

_-Si, quiero mucho a mi niña, no la dejare nunca, hasta verla crecer, se haga independiente y sobre todo hasta que sea una hermosa señorita y se case con un buen hombre- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo. _

_La monjita le dice: _

_\- ¿Puedes darme a la niña, para conocerla? – pregunto. _

_-Claro, dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo. _

_La señorita Pony le paso a la niña en los brazos de la monjita. _

_La monjita cargo a la pequeña Candy, le causo ternura, sobre todo sus lindos ojitos verdes y dijo: _

_-No puedo creer que esos padres, no quieran a esa niña tan bonita, sabes cuentas con mi apoyo para criar a la niña, cualquier cosa que necesitas me avisas. _

_-Está bien- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo. _

_La señorita Pony sonreía al ver como la monjita, le tenía mucho cariño, mientras la monjita le da la bendición de Dios diciendo: _

_-Que dios te ilumine y te proteja siempre. _

_La monjita le entrego la niña a los brazos de su nana y pregunta: _

_\- ¿Cómo se llama la niña y usted? _

_-la niña se llama Candy y yo me llamo Pony- afirmo sonriendo. _

_-Que hermosos nombres tienen las dos- dijo la monjita sonriendo. _

_-Y usted ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto la señorita Pony. _

_-Me llamo María. - dijo la monjita sonriendo. _

_-Mucho gusto hermana María, pero disculpa que no pueda quedarme muchas horas en la iglesia, tengo que regresar a la casa de mis patrones- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo. _

_-Está bien, señorita Pony, por favor no dudes en confiar en mí, cualquier ayuda que necesite, con tal de estar cerca de esa niña tan linda- dijo la hermana María sonriendo. _

_-Está bien. - dijo la señorita Pony. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony, se despide con cariño de la hermana María y se retira de la iglesia. _

_La hermana María queda contenta en la iglesia porque conoció a una amiga tan buena, solo una cosa le causo tristeza que la niña no tenía la atención de sus padres. _

_Así fue la historia la señorita Pony se encargó solo de la niña, los padres ni paraban en la casa. _

_Hasta que un día, los padres deciden irse a un largo viaje a Italia por un mes. Se encontraban alistando sus maletas. _

_La señora Karen le dice a la señorita Pony. _

_-Voy a ir a un largo viaje, aquí te dejamos el dinero suficiente para que no le falta nada a la niña, cuídala mucho- ordeno. _

_-Está bien patroncita. – dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Cualquier cosa que pasa, me mandas por correo una carta en la dirección que te dejo en ese papel- dijo Karen entregando a la señorita Pony la nota. _

_-Si patroncita- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_En ese momento el señor Albert, se acerca a su esposa. _

_-Ya vámonos por favor, quiero estar en Italia ya… estoy aburrido de parar todo el día en el trabajo y en la casa. – dijo el señor Albert. _

_-Si mi amor, vámonos ya, tenemos derecho a relajarnos con un lindo paseo a Italia- dijo la señora Karen. _

_\- ¿Cuándo vuelven patrones? - dijo la señorita Pony, preocupada por la niña. _

_-No lo sé Pony, lo más probable es que estemos un mes, en Italia, hasta que tomemos el barco y venirnos aquí, esteremos por lo menos tres meses- dijo Karen sonriente. _

_\- ¿Tres meses? - exclamo la señorita Pony. _

_-Pero… ¿Qué te preocupas? - pregunto la señora Karen, te estamos dejando el dinero suficiente para que no te falte nada. _

_-No es el dinero Patroncita- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Entonces... ¿Qué te preocupa? - pregunto el señor Albert. _

_-Me preocupa el llanto de la niña Candy, necesitara mucho de ustedes- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Hay Pony. La niña estará bien con el dinero que le dejo y con tu cuidado, no necesita nada de nosotros- dijo Karen. _

_-Está bien señora- dijo Pony. _

_-Vámonos ya- dijo Albert. _

_-Si amor. - dijo Karen. _

_-Adiós señores, que les vaya bien- dijo Pony. _

_En ese momento los padres se despiden de la niña y la pareja se fue de viaje, dejando a la niña en manos de su nana. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony sintió tristeza por aquellos padres, se dijo a si misma: _

_-Si yo tuviera una hija, no lo abandonaría de esta manera, ojalá pueda cuidar de esta niña, mientras Dios me de vida, porque con esos padres que tienen solo me causa tristeza. _

_Desde ahí la señorita Pony cuido de la niña con mucho amor. Hasta que un día se enfermó. _

_Ella estaba preocupada, en ese momento toca la hermana María a la casa. _

_La señorita Pony se fue a abrir la puerta. _

_Al abrir la puerta vio a la hermana María, trayendo bastantes cosas que la señorita Pony le había pedido, pues ella ofreció ayudarla hasta que los padres de la niña Candy regresara. _

_-Qué bueno que estas aquí, hermana María- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Tú sabías que iba a venir trayendo las cosas que me encargo- dijo la hermana María. _

_-Es que estoy preocupada, por mi niña, creo que tiene fiebre- dijo la señorita Pony triste. _

_-haber, déjame tocarla- dijo María. _

_La hermana María le toca la frente y se da cuenta que tiene una temperatura alta. _

_-Tenemos que ir al médico, señorita Pony, no hay otro remedio, si se pone peor, lo más seguro es que cuando los padres regresen te despidan- dijo la hermana María. _

_-Tienes razón- dijo la señorita Pony triste. _

_En ese momento ambas mujeres se dirigieron al hospital. _

_Cuando llegaron al hospital, una enfermera se acercó a ellos les dijo. _

_-Buenos días señoras, ¿Qué desean? - pregunto. _

_-Deseo hablar con el médico, porque mi niña tiene fiebre- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Está bien, pase- dijo la enfermera. _

_La enfermera le hizo pasar a las mujeres al consultorio _

_El medico saludo con cortesía y les saludo a las señoras. _

_-Buenas tardes doctor, queremos que revise a mi niña, no sé qué tiene, parece que esta con fiebre- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_El medico pidió a la señorita Pony, poner a la niña en la camilla, en ese momento el medico la reviso con ternura. _

_El médico Le dice: _

_-Si tiene fiebre… ¿Desde cuándo esta así? - pregunto. _

_-Desde la mañana doctor- dijo Pony. _

_El médico le puso una inyección a la niña Candy para la fiebre. _

_. Para su tranquilidad, la niña está bien- dijo el médico. _

_-Gracias a Dios- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_\- ¿Usted es la madre? - pregunto el medico curioso. _

_-No, doctor, como cree que podrá ser la madre de esa niña tan bonita- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Y ¿Los padres? - pregunto. _

_-están de viaje a Italia, me dijeron que regresaran de acá un mes- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Sí, pero también es bueno que los padres pasaran tiempo con la niña, abecés se pierde la comunicación entre padres e hijos, solo por falta de atención- dijo el médico. _

_-Si doctor me da mucha pena mis patrones, parece que no aman a su hija, creo que nunca le van a dar la atención que mi niña merece, pero prometo ante mi virgencita que cuidare a mi niña hasta que sea independiente- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Está bien, usted es más madre, que los propios padres, la felicito- dijo el médico. _

_-Gracias- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-Solo que le daré unos medicamentos, con eso se le pasara la fiebre- dijo el médico. _

_-Está bien y gracias -dijo la señorita Pony, _

_En ese momento el médico le da los medicamentos de la niña a la señorita Pony para se cure. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony y la hermana María, se despidieron del médico, se regresaron a la casa. _

_Así paso varios días, la señorita Pony se dedicaba a cuidar a la niña hasta que se curara por completo, en la noche escribió una carta a los padres de Candy contándoles que estaba enferma. _

_Los padres recibieron la carta, pero no se atrevieron a leer, porque preferían seguir disfrutando el viaje. _

_Entonces así sucedieron las cosas, la señorita Pony se encargó de cuidar solo a la niña, que gracias a ella se sano completamente, mientras la hermana María le ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa. _

_Llego el cumpleaños de la niña, Candy iba a cumplir su primer año, las mujeres organizo una pequeña fiesta. _

_Todos estaban arreglando la casita, cocinaron una rica torta_

_Las mujeres le cantaron su happy birthday to you song_

_-Sopla la vela, sopla la vela. - le dijo la hermana María. _

_La niña sonreía. _

_En ese momento aparecieron los padres, la señorita Pony se puso nerviosa porque estaba una desconocida en su casa. _

_-Buenas tardes, señorita Pony… ¿Se puede saber quién es ella?, sabes que no me gusta que entren desconocidos a mi casa. _

_La hermana María, se puso nerviosa. _

_-Señores ya llegaron de Italia- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo, ella es mi amiga que me ayudo hacer una fiestecita para el cumpleaños de la niña. _

_-Haciendo fiestecita con tus amiguitos. – resondro Karen molesta. _

_-Yo solo vine a ayudar a la señorita Pony y bendecir a la niña porque el sacerdote Tomas Stevens siempre me manda hacer obras de caridad- dijo la hermana María. _

_-Está bien - dijo Karen._

_La monjita dice:_

_\- Fue un gusto saludarla Señora Karen, yo ya me iba. _

_La monjita María, se retira de miedo, pero aun así nunca dejo de ayudar en lo que podía a la señorita Pony en el cuidado de la niña sin que sus padres se den cuenta. _

_-Pásame a la niña- dijo el padre Albert que la cargo un ratito. _

_Pero después se aburre porque la niña llora mucho. _

_-Por favor puedes cargarla tu mi amor que no deja de llorar, dijo el padre Albert… Feliz cumpleaños eh, feliz cumpleaños, papito va trabajar volando. _

_Y Albert, se va a su trabajo. _

_El padre Albert pasa a la niña en brazos de su madre, su madre Karen pasa a la niña en brazos de su nana y como siempre al final la niña se queda en el cuidado de la nana, porque el padre no pasaba ningún tiempo con ella. _

_Gracias a la señorita Pony, la niña Candy tuvo una linda infancia, por su atención, cuidado y amor de madre. _

…_. _

_**10 años después: **_

La señorita Pony siempre rezaba por su niña Candy, que paraba triste porque no tenía el afecto de sus padres, solo tenía a su nana que la cuidaba.

-Por favor Virgencita, cuida mucho a mi niña Candy, ella siempre tiene que estar sonriente, haz que mis patrones le den el amor que se merece mi niña, solo paran renegando con ella- dijo la señorita Pony.

En la noche Candy quiso descansar junto con nana y entro a su habitación, sin tocar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mi niña? - pregunto.

-No quiero dormir sola, tengo un poco de miedo, quiero dormir contigo, por favor nana Pony- dijo la niña Candy.

-Hay mi niña, te quiero mucho, por mí no hay problema, podríamos dormir juntas como hermanitas, pero a tus padres no les gusta que duermas aquí, si se dan cuenta a la que regañan es a mi- dijo Pony triste.

-Mis padres no están- dijo Candy triste.

-Tienes razón- dijo Pony.

La señorita Pony, acostó a la niña Candy, en su camita.

La niña Candy sonríe con su nana Pony y le dice:

-cuénteme un cuento- dijo la niña Candy.

-Está bien, mi niña- dijo la señorita Pony.

La señorita Pony siempre le contaba cuentos a la niña Candy.

-Hay nana que lindos cuentos me cuentas, no sé qué sería de mí, si tu no estuvieras a mi lado- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi niña linda- sonrió la señorita Pony.

Pasaron los días, la pequeña Candy tenía un festival por el día de las madres en el colegio.

La niña pecosa, se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres.

-Mamita… ¿Puedes ir al festival de mi colegio? - pregunto la niña pecosa.

-No- dijo Karen.

-Pero mamita, por favor, Yo voy a bailar y necesito que mi padre y tu vayan al festival de mi colegio- dijo la niña pecosa.

-Ya te dije que no, me estas molestando- dijo Karen molesta.

-Por favor madre, es el festival del día de las madres y van a ir las madres de todas mis amigas- dijo Candy llorando.

-Yo sé que es el festival del día de las madres y van a ir, las madres de todas tus amigas, pero las madres de todas tus amigas, no son ejecutivas como yo- dijo Karen molesta.

-Por favor, mamita, cancela tu compromiso, Yo soy tu hija, te necesito- dijo la pecosa llorando.

-Ya te dije que no, me estas molestando Candy, vete por favor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Karen molesta.

-Te odio mamá, te odio, te odio- dijo la pecosa llorando.

La señorita Pony que estaba atrás de la habitación de la madre, estaba apenada porque la niña pecosa no sentía el amor de sus padres.

La niña pecosa, se fue a su habitación a llorar, como siempre su nana, le acompaño.

\- ¿Por qué lloras mi niña? - pregunto la señorita Pony.

-Porque mis padres no me quieren. Dijo la niña pecosa llorando,

-No digas eso, mi niña, tus papas te quieren, solo que…- murmuro.

-No nana, no puedes engañarme a mí, mis padres no me aman, porque no me dan el amor que necesito- dijo Candy llorando.

-No, digas eso mi niña, lo que pasa es que tus papitos trabajan todo el día, por eso tienes tantas cosas lindas, mira tú cuarto, todas las muñecas que tienes- dijo la señorita Pony triste.

-Yo no les he pedido jamás nada de eso, solo quiero que mis padres me quieran, pasen si quiera un poquito de su tiempo conmigo, ¿No pueden hacer ese pequeño sacrificio? - dijo Candy llorando.

-No mi niña, tus papitos trabajan es por eso que no pasan todo el tiempo contigo. - dijo la señorita Pony triste.

-No nana, mis padres no me quieren, por eso preferiría ser pobre o huérfana, pero tener una madre que me quiera- dijo la niña pecosa llorando.

-No llores mi niña, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija- dijo la señorita Pony.

-Yo también te quiero nana, no hay más alegría de tener una nanita tan linda como tú, además te quiero como si fueras mi mamita- dijo la señorita Candy contenta.

-Por fin tienes una sonrisa, siempre sonríe mi niña, que eres mucho más linda cuando Ries que cuando lloras- dijo la señorita Pony, Además, yo prometo ir al festival.

\- ¿De verdad nana? - pregunto la niña pecosa contenta.

-Si, mi amor, iré contigo al festival y de paso invito a la hermana María- dijo la señorita Pony llorando.

Candy le regala una sonrisa de alegría, le llena de besos a su nana Pony.

Al día siguiente la niña se encontraba en la escuela.

La señorita Pony junto con la hermana María, compraron unas flores y se dirigieron al colegio de la niña pecosa, para celebrar el festival del día de las madres.

Candy, se veía hermosa con su vestido de Valet, porque ella recibía una educación superior

La niña Candy actuó en el teatro junto con sus compañeras, al ver a su nana Pony y a la monjita María, sonrió

Cuando la obra termino, una niña llamada Eliza, se le acerco a la niña Candy a molestarla, burlándose de la señorita Pony.

-Hola amiga Candy, ¿Cómo puedes invitar a esa mujer ignorante, sin clase? – pregunto Eliza.

\- ¿A quién te refieres? - pregunto Candy molesta.

-A la señora que está sentada al lado de una monja, parece sin clase, ni siquiera sabe vestirse para presentarse en un prestigio colegio- dijo Eliza riéndose.

-No te burles de mí de ella, porque es mi nana Pony- dijo Candy molesta.

-Yo, solo digo la verdad- dijo Eliza riéndose.

-Nadie, se burla de mi nana Pony, porque si no te la vas a ver conmigo- dijo Candy molesta.

En ese momento Candy, saco su furia contra Eliza, la golpeo, hasta que las dos niñas empezaron a pelearse.

Tanto se pelearon, que todo el colegio, hasta la señorita Pony y hermana María estaban asustadas, todos los maestros hicieron lo posible para calmar aquella pelea entre las dos niñas.

Los maestros, mandaron a la dirección a las dos niñas, la directora del colegio llama Grey, pregunto ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se pelearon las dos niñas?

Candy, sin vergüenza de nada, le cuenta la verdad que su compañera Eliza, empezó a molestarla y que se había burlado de su nana Pony, la mujer que le había criado desde que nació.

La directora Gray comprendió el coraje de Candy y le manda a su casa, junto con su nana Pony y la hermana María que le acompañaban.

Mientras que Eliza quedo castigada en la cárcel del colegio, para que aprenda otro día que no debe burlarse de nadie.

La niña pecosa quedo con una herida en la frente, debido al golpe que le dio Eliza.

En ese momento la niña pecosa, se despide de la hermana María, al igual que la señorita Pony y las dos, se dirigen a su hogar.

En la casa, la nana Pony, con unas hiervas empezó a curar la herida de la niña y le dice:

\- ¿Por qué te peleaste con esa niña?, estaban a punto de castigarte en la cárcel del colegio- dijo la nana Pony.

-Porque no la soporto nana, es una niña antipática, creída, se estaba burlándose de ti y no quería que se metiera contigo- dijo la niña pecosa.

La señorita Pony sonrió y la abrazo, al saber que la niña que había criado como su hija no se avergonzaba de ella.

-Hijita no lo hubieras echo caso, ahora ¿Qué le diremos a tu mamita? - pregunto la nana Pony.

-Le diré la verdad, para ver si así llega a querer un poquito a su hija- dijo Candy molesta.

-No hables así mi amor- dijo la nana Pony.

En ese momento la señora Karen entra a la sala, encuentra a su hija golpeada.

\- ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto Karen, acercándose a su hija.

-Hola mamita- dijo la niña pecosa al mirar a su madre.

-Contéstame Candy, ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto.

-Yo tengo la culpa señora- dijo la nana Pony.

-No nana, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo Candy.

-Me pueden explicar que fue lo que paso- dijo Karen.

-Una niña mamita, empezó a molestarme, me dio mucho coraje lo que me dijo y le di un golpe- dijo Candy.

\- ¿le distes un golpe a una niña de tu colegio? - pregunto Karen molesta.

-Si mamita, porque empezó a molestarme, me dijo una cosa que me dio mucho coraje y le di un golpe – dijo Candy molesta.

-No lo puedo creer Candy, ¿Cómo golpeas a una niña de la escuela? - pregunto Karen molesta.

-Te digo que empezó a molestarme- dijo Candy.

-Tanto para que la golpearas, dime ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto Karen molesta.

-Se burlaban de mi nana Pony- dijo la niña Candy.

\- ¡De tu nana¡, exclamo Karen, ¿Por qué? - pregunto.

-Porque mi nana, hizo lo que tú no hiciste, mi nana si fue al festival y me hubiese gustado tener una madre como mi nana, porque ella si me quiere, me cuida, cosa que tú nunca lo hiciste, ojala cuando sea madre no sea como tú, porque si me amaras no me abandonarías por tus compromisos, toda madre trabaja, pero se da un tiempo para sus hijos, todas las madres de mis amigas fueron al festival, Yo era la única niña que no tenía a mi madre presente en el día más importante para mí- dijo Candy triste y se retiró.

Karen quedo sorprendida por las palabras de la niña Candy, temía que perder el cariño de su hija, pero no le dijo nada a la señorita Pony.

La señora Karen se dirigió a su habitación, no quería perder el cariño de su hija, pero aun así no reconoce el error que está cometiendo como madre y se lo ocurrió un plan para separar a su hija Candy de su nana Pony para siempre.

En la noche Karen habla con su esposo Albert.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Albert, acercándose a su esposa.

-Si, que ahora Pony es un estorbo para nosotros- dijo Karen.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Albert.

-Porque Candy ya creció y no necesita de nadie- dijo Karen.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Albert.

-Porque no necesita de nadie, además quiero que estudie la secundaria en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres, el colegio San Pablo- dijo Karen.

-Mi amor la idea de poner una nana para que cuide de Candy fue tuya- dijo Albert.

-Si, te lo dije cuando Candy era pequeña, ella necesitaba alguien que la cuidara, pero ahora Candy ya no necesita de nadie- dijo Karen.

-Está bien, mañana mismo hablaremos con Candy, la mandaremos a estudiar a Londres- dijo Albert.

Karen sonríe porque logro su objetivo de separar a la niña Candy de su nana Pony.

Al día siguiente, los dos padres Karen y Albert hablaron con Candy

Candy como siempre obediente con sus padres se sientan frente a ellos.

-Hija queremos que te vayas a estudiar a Londres- dijo Albert.

\- ¿A Londres? – exclamo Candy- Pero ¿Por qué?, yo me siento bien aquí con mi nana Pony.

-Hija queremos que estudies la secundaria en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres-dijo Karen.

-Pero mamita, yo no quiero irme, me siento bien aquí- dijo Candy llorando.

-Mira mi amor, Londres es un lugar maravilloso, el colegio donde vas a estudiar se llama San Pablo, ahí vas aprender todos los idiomas, Frances, italiano, Castellano, además es una escuela donde de las jovencitas como tu aprenden hacer toda una dama de sociedad- dijo Albert sonriente- Es un lugar maravilloso.

-Pero papito, Yo no quiero irme- dijo Candy llorando.

-Ya está decidido, está todo listo, en cuanto termines el curso, estudiaras en Londres- dijo Karen.

En ese momento Candy se fue llorando a su habitación, su nana Pony también estaba llorando junto con ella, pues sabía que la mandaban a Londres para que estudie en el colegio San Pablo y le separarían de su niña para siempre.

-No llores mi niña preciosa, siempre estarás en mi corazón, así nos separemos por muchos años, el amor incondicional que siento por ti es único- dijo la señorita Pony llorando.

-Es que yo no me quiero ir nana- dijo la niña pecosa llorando.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no mi vida?, allá conocerás nuevos amigos, aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas- dijo la señorita Pony llorando.

-De todas maneras, nana, no me quiero ir, porque te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo la niña pecosa llorando.

-Yo también mi vida- dijo La señorita Pony llorando.

Tanto como la señorita Pony y Candy llorando se abrazaron fuertemente sin fin, tanto como la nana y la niña, sentía ese amor incondicional entre una madre y una hija.

…

Los días pasaron, Candy ya había terminado el curso de primaria, todo estaba listo para que viaje, la niña Candy se la pasaba llorando.

Todos se encontraban en la sala.

Los padres se encontraban listos con las maletas.

-No te tardes, por favor Candy-dijo Albert.

-Si- dijo Candy llorando.

-Voy dejarte un rato para que te despides de tu nana, pero no te tardes – dijo Karen.

-Si mamita- dijo Candy llorando.

La nana Pony, aparece en ese momento.

\- ¿Ya se va, la niña Candy? - pregunto la señorita Pony llorando.

-Si, ya se va- dijo Karen, mi niña Candy despediste de tu nana y de ahí, sales, Yo la espero afuera, voy a llevar las maletas junto con tu papito.

-Está bien mamita- dijo Candy.

Los padres salen afuera de la casa, esperando que la niña salga.

La niña Candy con lágrimas en los ojos se despide de su nana Pony, la abraza fuertemente, ella también la abraza a su niña llorando.

-Mi nanita Pony, te voy a extrañas, el amor Incondicional que sentimos Tu y Yo, será único, Te amo nana Pony, nunca me olvides- dijo Candy llorando.

-Nunca te olvidare, mi princesa, siempre serás mi niña, que Dios y la Virgencita te cuide siempre- dijo la señorita Pony llorando, dándole la bendición de la señal de la cruz a Candy.

-Sí, nana a ti también que Dios te cuide siempre, te voy a escribir todos los días- dijo Candy llorando y la abraza fuertemente, ella también le corresponde ese abrazo.

En ese momento la señorita Pony fue fuerte para que Candy obedezca a sus padres.

-Vete por favor mi niña, no sufras, mi corazón siempre será para ti, tienes que ser feliz en tu nuevo camino- dijo la señorita Pony llorando.

Candy llorando le da su ultimo abrazo y se retira para irse a estudiar a Londres.

En ese momento los padres Karen y Albert, embarcan a su hija en la estación de Londres.

Candy se va a estudiar a Londres con el corazón destruido.

El egoísmo de los padres Albert y Karen lograron separar a la niña Candy de su nana Pony, pensando que en ese viaje lograría romperse ese lazo de amor Incondicional que hay entre su hija y la señorita Pony.

En ese momento Karen y Albert llegaron a la casa para despedir a Pony, no existía padres más ingratos, egoístas de corazón que ellos.

El señor Albert y su esposa Karen hablan con la señorita Pony.

-Me llamaba Patroncita- dijo la señorita Pony, presentándose ante los padres de su niña Candy.

-Sí, queríamos hablar contigo- dijo Karen.

\- Esta bien- dijo Pony llorando.

-Bueno nosotros queremos es que te retires- dijo Karen.

\- ¿Qué me retire?, pregunto Pony, sin comprender. ¿De dónde me voy a retirar?

-Pony, lo que mi esposa quiere decir es que te jubiles, Candy ya no está, así que nosotros ya no te necesitamos- dijo Albert triste.

La señorita Pony, llora silenciosamente de rabia, al saber que sus patrones, eran unos mal agradecido, crio por tantos años a su hija, a pesar de eso la corren de su casa.

-Mira yo sé que estas dolida por la partida de Candy, no te preocupes por el dinero, te mandaremos tu sueldo a tu pueblo, con tal de que vivas bien sin trabajar. - dijo Karen.

En ese momento la señorita Pony, lloro mucho más, no por el dinero, sino porque el amor que sentía por su niña Candy, que ya nunca más la iba ver, quiso contestarle una majadería por la rabia que sentía hacia sus patrones por ser unos mal agradecidos, pero por amor a Candy no dijo nada.

-Bueno señores, ¿Cuándo quieren que me vaya? - pregunto Pony.

-Hazlo, cuando tú quieras Pony- dijo Karen.

-Está bien señora, mañana mismo me iré a mi pueblo- dijo la señorita Pony llorando y se retira llorando.

Albert y Karen quedaron contentos por su objetivo.

En ese momento la señorita Pony con lágrimas en los ojos, alista sus maletas, al día siguiente abandona la casa de sus patrones,

La señorita Pony llorando, se dirige a la iglesia a despedirse de su amiga María.

-Hola señorita Pony. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas con esas maletas? - pregunto la hermana María.

-Me voy para mi pueblo, hermana María vengo a despedirme de usted amiga- dijo Pony llorando.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Y la niña Candy? - pregunto María llorando.

-Mi niña Candy, ya no está con nosotras, se fue a estudiar a Londres, su secundaria... no sé cuándo regresara, y así no regrese nunca, siempre le tendré presente en mi corazón como si fuera mi hijita- dijo Candy llorando.

La hermana María lloro y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la señorita Pony, le acompaño a la estación del tren, se dirigió a su pueblo Lakewood.

Regreso a su pueblo, a su hogar de Pony y cuidaba de los huérfanos de ese pueblo, pero siempre tenía presente ese cariño incondicional que sentía por Candy.

Candy se encontraba estudiando en Londres, tenías nuevas amigas, llamadas Annie y Patty y amigos llamados Archie y Stear, que siempre le brindaron su apoyo y amistad.

Candy siempre les contaba a sus amigas sobre su nana Pony, sus amigas se sintieron triste por la historia de su amiga Candy porque nunca recibió el amor, ni la atención de sus padres.

Eso no es todo, Candy todos los días recordaba a la señorita Pony como su madre, le escribía cartas que nunca llegaron en su mano, la madre Karen es la que recibía las cartas y se los rompía por celos, egoísmo, lo que deseaba es que su hija olvidara a su nana por completo, pero nunca logro ese objetivo.

Lo único que no comprendía Candy es porque su nana Pony, no respondía sus cartas, pues ella no sabía que su nana ya no trabajaba en su casa.

Tanto como la señorita Pony y la niña Candy, a pesar de la dura separación, no se olvidaron ni la una, ni la otra, ese amor Incondicional que sentía ellas entre madre e hija, durara para toda la vida, así no lleven lazos sanguíneos.

…

Continuará

No te pierdas la segunda parte del cuento… el gran final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Incondicional**

**Parte final.**

**15 años después: **

Candy había crecido, se había convertido en una hermosa señorita, estudio en el mejor colegio San Pablo, siendo la mejor alumna, para beneficio de sus padres Albert y Karen, ingreso a la Universidad San Ignacio, de Londres a estudiar la carrera de medicina, fue titulada como doctora, era una muchacha autosuficiente, alegre, independiente, trabajaba en los hospitales curando a los niños, a los enfermos, debido a que termino la carrera en su corta edad.

Eso no es todo, Candy se encontraba comprometida, con un muchacho de noble cuna, se llamaba Terry Grandchester, era el único hijo del duque Richard Grandchester y la duquesa Eleonor Baker que ambos padres estaban felices que su único hijo Terry se casara con una chica, linda, de buena familia y sobre todo noble de corazón.

Cuando Candy había terminado su carrera, se despidió de sus amigas Annie, Patty junto con sus novios Archie y Stear, para regresar a su país.

Candy se dirigió a la estación del barco para regresar a su país, con su prometido Terrence Grandchester, para volver a su hogar.

La llegada de Candy a su casa.

Albert y Karen, que eran padres de la joven Candy, le habían preparado una sorpresa de bienvenida.

Candy, se presentó con su prometido en su casa.

Karen y Albert le dieron una enorme bienvenida, dándoles un fuerte abrazo, ella los abrazo con gusto, sin rencor a nada, sonriente como siempre.

Ambos padres le dan la bienvenida al prometido de su hija.

Conversaron muchas cosas, muchas experiencias, celebraron una gran cena.

Los padres felicitan a su hija y futuro yerno por el compromiso formal de Candy y Terry, le dicen:

\- ¿Por qué decidieron casarse tan rápido?, aun son jóvenes, ¿No me digas que voy hacer abuela? - pregunto Karen sonriendo.

-No mamita, ¿Cómo crees?, lo que pasa es que nos amamos mucho y queremos formar nuestro hogar. - dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Si, somos jóvenes aun, pero somos independientes, tengo mi profesión como actor, no solo eso soy un gran empresario, no le faltara nada a su hija, la tratare como lo que ella es, una reina- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Felicidades, siempre supe que eras un buen chico- dijo Albert sonriendo y junto a su esposa Karen sonríe

En ese momento Candy, pregunta, sobre su nana.

-Y... ¿La señorita Pony? - pregunto Candy sonriendo... ¿Dónde está?

Karen y Albert no contestaron nada, pensando que Candy se había olvidado de su nana.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamita?, ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Le paso algo a la señorita Pony? – pregunto Candy.

-No, Pony está bien- contesto Karen nerviosa.

-Entonces... ¿Qué paso con ella? - pregunto Candy.

-Lo que pasa hija es que ella, ya no trabaja con nosotras desde que tu te fuiste a estudiar a Londres- afirmo Albert.

\- ¿Qué?, exclamo Candy asombrada y triste- Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? - pregunto.

-Porque no vale la pena hija- dijo Karen molesta y celosa.

\- ¡No vale la pena ¡- exclamo Candy- no vale la pena para ti, tu no tienes idea cuanto he extrañado a la señorita Pony.

-Candy, por favor eso es una exageración- dijo Karen molesta.

\- Con razón nunca contesto mis cartas, esas cartas ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Candy.

-Tu madre los ha guardo- mintió Albert, para evitar contarle la verdad.

En ese momento Candy, mira a los ojos de Terry, le toma su mano.

-Mi amor Terry, tú me comprendes, quizás mis padres, piensen que estoy loca, tú sabes que yo no me puedo casar sin que esté presente mi nana- dijo Candy llorando- vamos a buscarla, yo no me puedo casar si mi nana está presente en la boda.

-Si, mi amor, vamos a buscarla- dijo Terry agarrando la mano de su pecosa.

-Ay por favor Candy, es una exageración, no te vayas- dijo Karen molesta, reteniendo a su hija.

_-No mamita, entiéndeme, mi nana es tan importante en mi vida, como tú y como mi papito, ella me cuido cuando era una niña, siempre estuvo dedicada a mí, aunque no sea mi familia, porque no llevamos la misma sangre, pero mi nana se robó mi corazón, desde el día que nací, fue la única persona que me cuido, Yo los amo, ustedes siempre serán mis padres, pero mi nana también es importante en mi vida, quiero que esté presente en mi matrimonio, quiero que estén todas las personas que amo y sobre todo mi nana- dijo Candy. _

En ese momento Candy se retiró con Terry.

Karen y Albert quedaron solos.

Karen no reconoce su error como madre, queda molesta por las palabras de su hija su egoísmo no hizo reconocer que estaba equivocada como madre.

…

Candy y Terry, se dirigen a la iglesia que siempre iba cuando era una niña.

En ese momento Candy se encontró con la hermana María.

-Hermana María, grito Candy, sonriendo, solo al verla.

La hermana María al mirar a Candy, esa una señorita sonrió.

\- ¡Niña Candy ¡- exclamo la hermana María, abrazándola fuertemente- No sabes cuánto te extrañe pequeña, estas hermosa, mira cómo has crecido.

-Gracias hermana María, dijo Candy sonriendo, Yo también la extrañe mucho, siempre recuerdo que nos ayudó cuando la señorita Pony y a mi cuando la necesitábamos, usted también es una amiga muy importante en mi vida, la quiero mucho.

-Yo también mi niña- dijo la hermana María, sonriendo.

-Quiero presentarte a mi prometido, el joven Terry Grandchester- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto joven- dijo la monjita sonriente, al ver al joven.

El joven Terry le sonrió a la monjita y lo saludo con cotensia.

-Cuídamela mucho, no la hagas sufrir- dijo la monjita sonriendo al joven.

-No se preocupe, Yo amo a Candy más que a mí mismo- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Hermana María, necesito encontrar a la señorita Pony, usted sabe que ella ha sido como una madre para mí y quiero verla para decirle lo mucho que la amo y darle las gracias por cuidarme cuando era una niña- dijo Candy triste.

-Tienes un hermoso corazón, no has cambiado nada- dijo la hermana María sonriente.

En ese instante la hermana María le da la dirección de la señorita Pony y el pueblo en donde se encuentra.

En ese momento Candy y Terry se dirigen a la estación del tren para dirigirse al pueblo Lakewood.

Después de varios días Candy y Terry llegaron al pueblo.

Candy se quedó sorprendida por conocer un pueblo tan bonito lleno de gente humilde con la ayuda de su prometido Terry encontraron la casita de poni, donde su nana vivía su nana Pony.

La señorita Pony se encontraba junto con los otros niños, dándole de comer a los animalitos

En ese momento Candy al ver a la señorita Pony, de lejos grito sonriente.

-Señorita Pony... señorita Pony, señorita Pony- grito Candy,

La señorita Pony al escuchar la voz de su niña Candy, volteo y al verla hecha una señorita hermosa, no dudo en abrazarla, ambas corrieron a darse un fuerte abrazo como madre e hija.

-Mi niña linda… que bueno verte de nuevo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado mi niña, has crecido, eres una linda señorita- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo.

-Gracias mi nanita, yo también te extrañado, no había día en que pensaba en ti, todos los días te escribía, no sabía que ya no trabajabas en mi casa, a pesar de que mis padres nos separaron, yo nunca me olvide de ti- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco mi niña, te amo infinitamente- dijo la señorita Pony llorando, las dos mujeres se abrazaron,

Terry sonriente observaba ese amor incondicional entre Candy y su nana Pony, sonrió a mirar a ambas mujeres abrazadas como madre e hija.

En ese momento Candy le presenta a su nana, su prometido Terry.

-Nana, él es Terry, mi prometido, me voy a casar- dijo Candy sonriendo.

La señorita Pony sonriente, saluda con cortesía a Terry.

La señorita Pony dice: - felicidades mi niña Candy, Ya tengo dos hijos, Terry y Candy- dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias nana, pero yo no podía casarme sin ti, tu eres como mi mamita- dijo Candy llorando.

-Tú también mi niña- dijo la señorita Pony llorando. Te cantare una canción mi niña.

. Te escucho nanita- dijo Candy sonriente.

La señorita Pony le canta una canción a Candy.

**Tú eres parte de mí**

**y no existe amor más grande.**

**Porque yo te soñaba**

**y esperando rezaba por ti.**

**Respiré cuando pude acariciarte**

**y sentir los latidos**

**de tu corazón.**

**Y lloré de felicidad,**

**yo te prometo ser tu ángel guardián.**

**Nada en el mundo nos podrá separar,**

**mi vida entera te voy a dar.**

**Tú eres parte de mí**

**y te voy a hacer feliz.**

**Me olvido del mundo cuando estoy junto a ti.**

**Iluminas el cielo**

**con tus ojitos bellos,**

**y no duermo por verte**

**cada día crecer…**

Candy sonrió por la canción que le dedico de la señorita Pony, ambas se abrazaron sin fin como madre e hija.

Llego la boda de Candy y Terry, todas las personas estaban presentes en su boda, sus amigos Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie, su amiga María y sobre su nana Pony,

Su padre Albert se arrepiente de su error y pide perdón a Candy, asiste a su boda y la da su bendición, mientras su madre Karen no asiste a la boda, no reconoce su error y quedo sola llena de odio y egoísmo.

Candy nunca más se separó de su nana, tanto la amaba a su nana como si fuera su madre que ella junto con su esposo vivió feliz en esa casita de Poni.

Candy también amaba a su madre Karen, solo rezaba para que no sea egoísta y cómpreda que su nana también es importante para ella porque la crio y le dio el amor que necesitaba de niña..

Desde ese momento Candy y la señorita Pony, no volvieron a separarse nunca más, ese amor incondicional durara para toda la vida.

Ese cuento enseña que madre es única, a todas las madres se les dan muchas bendiciones, solo una madre sabe el significado de la entrega y el amor incondicional, todos los hijos debemos festejar ese amor no solo en el día de las madres, sino todos los días del año…

**Fin. **

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó?, espero que sí.

Disculpa si escribo pequeñas historias, primero mis novelas serán cortas porque sufro mucho de mi vista y no escucho por eso se me hace difícil escribir novelas grandes, pero poco a poco escribiré novelas cn grandes capítulos, solo les pido paciencia porque no se me hace fácil escribir…

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

Gracias por leerme.

El próximo cuento es: Esto es Amor Blanca Cenicienta. . cuento de Candy y Terry.

**Nunca dejen de leerme**

**Nací, Crecí y Moriré siendo Territana. Porque Terry es mi amor platónico. **


End file.
